The War Prince
by Lady Frost the warrior
Summary: AU where Laufey is alive but Jotunheim is still destroyed by the bifrost. Loki is banished to his home planet after his attack on Earth and is hell bent on getting back to Asgard for revenge, but first he must figure out if he wants to go back at all. Loki cant decide if he should go, or stay with the family that he thought abandoned him, but really just wants him to love them.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything anything but the story idea.**

**AU were Laufey is alive but Jotunheim is still damaged from the bifrost, Loki is banished to his home planet and meets his family.**

Loki was being dragged before the _king_. Oh how Loki hated him, for lying to him his entire life and then having him put in chains like a beast. It was the same day that Thor had brought him back from Midgard, still with the gag and magic restraining manacles. Thor of course would not be at his trial, no he had much more important things to do than watch him be punished.

"Oh my son!" Loki paused and felt something twinge in his heart when he heard that voice. He turned and saw his mother- no, not his mother, not really. Queen Frigga embraced him and he stood still.

"Loki, I knew you would return to us once more." Frigga said softly, she hugged him like he was a child again and still Loki said nothing. He couldn't, not with the gag in his mouth.

"Enough Frigga!" Odin commanded, Frigga tensed and Loki glared. Frigga let go of him and backed away, she then went and stood by Odin's side. Odin stood and banged his staff again the golden floor, the gag fell away.

"Now, what does the prisoner have to say for the heinous crimes he has committed against the nine realms?" Odin's voice echoed throughout the throne room. Loki was shoved forward by the guards, Loki chuckled.

"Only that I have done as any other monster would have, given my situation." Loki stated grinning at the Allfather. "I have done what my ancestors did, and what yours did as well, laid waste to another defenceless realm. I followed in the footsteps of monsters, I'm only doing what is expected of my kind."

"So you think they are all monsters than?" Odin questioned.

"Isn't that what you brought me and Thor up to be believe? That all other realms are lower than Asgard, Jotunheim especially." Loki replied, Odin of course would not answer his question, the Allfather would not give him the satisfaction of being correct.

"Then that is your punishment." Odin said suddenly, Loki's eyes narrowed. "If you are to act like a petty lower being. Than you will be banished to the place that you believe is for beings as such." Loki felt dread build in his stomach but he refused to let it show, Frigga gasped.

"Odin no," Frigga whispered but Odin ignored her.

"I Odin Allfather hereby banish Loki Laufeyson to Jotunheim, until a time I deem it worth for you to once again be with your loved ones." Odin declared before banging his staff again on the ground, a portal swirled into existence in front of Loki. Loki stared unbelievingly at him, he took a step back but the guards caught him. Odin gave one nod, and they pushed him through.

CGCGCG

Helbindi and Byleistr were the princes of Jotunheim. The brothers were currently trekking through a pine forest where the trees reached so high that it was almost impossible to see the sky. The forest was one of the more dangerous ones but they knew how to get around most of it, besides it's not like they were going through that particular forest by choice.

"One more village and then we can return home," Helbindi sighed as they hiked on. The princes were on a mission to check in on the surrounding villages and towns close to the palace, Marauders had been ransacking more and more places within the last year. It was mostly due to the fact that the Asgardians bifrost was destroyed and they could not reach out to the other realms to help, not that any jotun had even the faintest hope that the Asgardians would ever help them. They always had to take care of themselves.

"I hope Mother hasn't worried about us too much, he always worries." Byleistr chuckled. They had been away for about a month and their mother was sure to be worrying about them as well as their father.

"Yes," Helbindi laughed too, "Remember when you and I were children and we hid in the forest by the palace for two days and Laufey went crazy trying to find us?" The brothers had a good laugh at the memory, they walked on deeper into the forest. Finally they came across a clearing, and in the center of the clearing was an old abandoned temple of some sort, it was overgrown with plants and in shambles.

"Oh my," Byleistr wondered, they walked closer to the decaying building. "Brother what do you think this place is? I cannot recall ever reading a record of a place like this being in this forest."

"That's probably since the only beings who go through these woods are stupid princes who wish to get home on time after spending too much of it at a tavern the day before!" Helbindi mocked at the younger one, Byleistr looked sheepish.

"Well what kind of prince would decline a drink when offered?" He muttered, Helbindi laughed.

"A smart one that knows after the twelfth one it's time to stop! Now," Helbindi grinned, "Let's go see what's inside."

The princes ventured forth into the long forgotten temple.

"It looks like no ones been here since the War." Byleistr observed as they traveled deeper in.

"Indeed, but why let such a place as this fall into such disrepair? It certainly looks like the only extreme damage came from abandonment rather than battle." Helbindi said looking closer at the temple's cracked walls and shattered columns. As they traveled up a long set of spiraling stairs, they froze when the building groaned. They than continued until they reached the second floor only to have the temple shutter again.

"Maybe we should leave and tell Laufey and Farbauti about this place. Then we can come back with others, I would like to have someone know where we are if this place comes falling down around us." Byleistr said, Helbindi was about to agree when something caught his eye.

"Brother look over there," Helbindi pointed out, the two made their way over to what he had glimpsed. It was a memory crystal that sat on top of a stone pedestal, incredibly both seemed untouched by time. Laughably different than their surroundings.

"What is this doing here?" Byleistr questioned. Memory crystals were used for capturing the first and last good memories a person had who was close to the one dead or dying. They were rare and only used by kings and queens along with great generals. All the crystals were given to the respecting family of the deceased, so all of the royal memory crystals were kept in a special place in the palace library. For the life of both of them neither could guess why a memory crystal was out here in the middle of nowhere.

"What do we do?" Helbindi asked not quite sure, "I mean should we activate it?" They looked at the gem. Then ever so slowly Helbindi reached out and touched the stone, it started to glow and began to repeat what had been recorded on it.

"_This is the first and only memory of King Laufey and General Fabauti's unnamed first born son." _The voice of their father said. _"He was born during the War and was killed shortly after coming into this universe."_ Farbauti's voice wavered. Suddenly a hologram appeared, it was of Laufey and he was holding a jotun baby, only this one was impossibly small, he was able to hold it with one hand. The princes gaped, they couldn't see their father because it was his memory being used.

"_Laufey!_" Farbauti yelled, their father's voice seemingly coming from thin air.

"_What do we do?_" the Laufey hologram asked worriedly, staring at seemingly nothing but they knew he was looking at their father.

"_If we act now we can draw the Asgardians away from here, it is the only way to keep our son safe_." Farbauti said. "_But we must hurry before they breach our defences!_"

Laufey held the newborn closer before nodding, "_You're right, it is the only way to save him, we can leave him here until it is safe._" They watched as Laufey carefully placed the child at the base of the pedestal which did not exist in the memory.

"_We will return for you my child._" Laufey murmured, the infant said nothing just stared at Laufey with eyes full of joy. Laufey smiled before standing and nodding to where Farbauti had to be, "_Let us leave."_ Was the last thing said before the memory faded and the stone stopped glowing. The brothers were frozen from the shock at what they had just learned.

"We had a brother?" Byleistr whispered. "I had heard rumors of Laufey being with child in the War, but I thought they were only that, rumors." Both of knew of the tales that Laufey was with his first child before the War had started, but there was never any evidence that he was. Their parents certainly never mentioned it so they thought nothing of it. But now with what they had just discovered...

"We need to leave." Helbindi said, "We need to talk to Mother and Father about this."

"Yes." Was the reply and they both started to move when there was a flash. They saw a portal open in front of the pedestal, and out stumbled an Asgardian in chains. The Asgardian looked around wildly before he settled on the jotuns. Everyone was too stunned to move. It was Helbindi who recovered first and summoned an ice weapon that covered halfway up his arm, when he took a step forward that was when everything fell apart.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The man stumbled back as his howl echoed all around the large room.

That was all it took for the old temple to come crashing down. Helbindi first instinct was to get Byleistr out, his brother had the same idea because he shouted,

"Helbindi go!" As they ran the Asgardian was a dozen feet in front of them, Helbindi readied his weapon to cut the man down as they passed. He would have done just that had a huge section of the ceiling not completely fallen down and on top of the entrance to the stairway. The brothers skidded to a halt right before they were caught in the wreckage, the Asgardian was not as lucky. The stone and ice had fallen directly on him, the only thing showing that he was buried there was a scrap of his outfit that showed through the rubble.

"Now how to we get out?" Byleistr yelled, their only way had been blocked and there was no way they could dig through it before the entire place collapsed. "And what about the Asgardian?" Byleistr added, they looked at each other. It would be so easy to just leave him here, but...

Helbindi nodded and the brothers began to hurriedly dig the man out. They could have just left him there like any Asgardian would have done to them had the situation been reversed, but they were not Asgardians, they were frost just because they lived in a realm of coldness didn't mean their hearts were.

Finally Byleistr pulled the Asgardian from the pile and they both inhaled sharply. The Asgardian's skin had turned blue. He also had the same markings as them, the markings of the royal family.

"What in the nine..." Byleistr whispered, Helbindi could give no answer. He only knew that they had seconds before they would be buried like the Asgardian, or whatever this being was, had been. He then saw a large window on the other side of the room, if they reached it before the way was blocked they could jump.

"Come on Byleistr!" Helbindi dragged his brother who was holding the unconscious, apparently _jotun_ man.

"You can't be serious! The fall with kill us!" Byleistr said looking at Helbindi like he had gone mad.

"Either we jump and have a chance at survival or we stay here and most certainly die."

"...Fine, but you first."

"Alright, just make sure you don't crush him when you land." Helbindi pointed to the small jotun in Byleistr's arms.

"Okay now hurry up and jump!" Byleistr said, Helbindi readied himself, looked one last time at his brother, then leaped.

CGCGCG

Byleistr and Helbindi along with the still unconscious small jotun had made camp a few hundred yards from the decimated temple. Byleistr and Helbindi were sitting and talking a little bit aways from the jotun as to not disturb him. Their mysterious guest had serious wounds from being caught in the collapse. But thankfully he was healing relatively quickly due to the fact that he was jotun and so the ice healed him. Had he been any other species he would have frozen to death or died from the blood loss by now.

"So why do you think he is here?" Helbindi asked, glancing at their unexpected company.

"Judging by the chains he was an Asgardian prisoner." Byleistr sighed, "But why he's here or why he turned blue and has the royal markings, I don't know."

"What shall we do with him? Should we try again to take off the chains?" Helbindi suggested, they had already tried but couldn't figure how to release the contraption.

"I think we should take him to Laufey. He'll know what to do."

"Yes but-" Helbindi then stopped and sat rigid, looking at a spot past Byleistr.

"What is it?" Byleistr asked before he turned around and saw why his brother had freezed,

The small jotun was gone, and his footsteps scattered with blood lead the way to the most dangerous part of the forest.

**So huh, this story kind of hit me out of nowhere... But hey I hope you like it so far and tell me what you think and let e know if I should continue! **

***Backflips out of your room***


	2. Chapter 2

When Loki had awoken he had been greatly disoriented and confused, it was when he saw the two jotuns that he remembered where he was and what had happened. The building had been collapsing, he should be dead. The obvious fact that he wasn't only left one thing clear, for some reason the jotuns had saved him. But why? Why hadn't they just killed him? That was when he saw his skin, it was that gods forsaken blue. That must be why they hadn't killed him, because they thought he was one of them. Loki got slowly to his feet, those stupid creatures were wrong, he would _never_ be one of them.

Loki was limping as fast as he could through the snow laden forest. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care, all he cared about was getting away. This was made hard by the fact that he had a deep gash on his head and that it was getting dark fast. Loki continued on deeper into the forest, along the way he attempted to get the chains off by bashing them against the trees as he passed. This did not work, it only achieved making Loki's wrists sore and made the cuffs dig into his flesh causing him to bleed.

Loki progressed onward until he stumbled and fell, his wounds from the collapse and the fact that he still wasn't healed from his time on Midgard plus the stress of his newfound situation had made it so he could do nothing but sit leaning up against a tree for a few moments. He knew he had to move soon least the jotuns caught him. As he rested his eyes fluttered shut, it wouldn't be too bad to take a short rest would it? Loki slid into sleep, not knowing that not only the two jotuns were tracking him, but something worse.

CGCGCG

The beast had stalked it's prey for a while now, the prey had no clue it was being hunted. It was the smell of blood that had attracted the hungry beast, and now it watched as it's prey fell and was soon asleep under a tree. It flicked its tail which had a nob with spikes attached at the end and gathered venom in it's mouth. For this was how it caught it's prey, first spitting venom on it's prey that only caused it to go blind. This way it's soon-to-be food would be disoriented but not spoiled. It crept closer, and when it was sure it wouldn't miss, it spat it's venom. It's prey screamed.

CGCGCG

When Byleistr and Helbindi heard the scream they knew it was the small jotun's, they immediately broke into a run. They had been trying to track his footprints but the wind had blown most signs of them, they were only really following the blood but even that had grown faint. They had to be close considering how loud the scream sounded.

The brothers ran in the direction of the scream and came across a terrible scene. A bilgesnipe had trapped the jotun against a tree, the bilgesnipe had obviously blinded the smaller being because he kept rubbing furiously at his eyes while yelling for the beast to get away.

"Byleistr," Helbindi said.

"Right," His brother nodded and then they split up, flanking the bilesnipe.

"Hey, ugly!" Byleistr yelled. The beast whipped it's head in his direction and roared. Right as it was about to leap on Byleistr, Helbindi ran and jumped onto it's back. The monster roared again and bucked, trying to get him off but failing. Helbindi held on tight before plunging his ice sword into the base of it's skull. The bilgesnipe cried out once before crumbling to the ground, dead.

"Nice one Helbindi, thankfully this one was small." Byleistr commented as his brother got off the dead body. Helbindi was going to respond before they heard a hiss of pain and were quickly reminded of their audience.

"Rubbing at it will only make it worse," Byleistr cautioned as he slowly approached the jotun who was trembling slightly and shaking his head back and forth trying to pinpoint their location.

"Get away from me!" The man growled in Byleistr direction when he heard him coming towards him, Byleistr stopped.

"We are only trying to help." He said but still not moving.

"I can do just fine of my own!" The jotun snapped but then groaned and his hands flew to his eyes.

"Well the poison of the Bilgesnipe on Jotunheim last for about a week. So unless you're hiding a very specific antidote on you, you might want to consider letting us help." Byleistr insisted. The small jotun said nothing for a moment, then,

"How do I know you will not kill me instead of healing me?" Byleistr and Helbindi looked at each other. Why would he think they would kill him? After all they did save his life, twice no less!

"You have our word." Byleistr tried, the jotun snorted,

"I do not even know who is giving me their word."

"I am Byleistr," Then he gestured to his brother but then realized that wouldn't do much good said, "And this is my brother Helbindi. We are the sons of King Laufey and Farbauti." The brothers saw the other noticeably freeze. "And who are you? We would like to know who we are going our word to."

The jotun breathed before answering with, "I am Loki," He somehow looked directly at Byleistr, "Loki Laufeyson."

CGCGCG

The brothers were shocked. They had of course taken Loki back to camp with them. They didn't have the medicine need to heal the venom, that was at the palace, but they did have herbs to help with the pain. The palace would have the antidote Loki needed.

"How are you Laufeyson?" Questioned Helbindi as Loki stared gazing into the distance.

"During the war, Odin," He snarled the name. "Stole me away from a temple during the War. He claimed me as his own, that is the only thing good he has ever done for me. Considering I would not be alive now had he not because Laufey abandoned me in a temple." He said flatly, like it did not concern him in the least. The brothers were horrified.

"Mother did not abandon you!" Helbindi exclaimed, causing Loki to flinch but he recovered just as fast. "Laufey and Farbauti left you in that temple to keep you safe! They were going to come back for you but you were missing, they thought you dead." Loki was silent.

"Did they mourn?" Loki asked softly.

"We do not know, you were born before either of us. And... Laufey and Farbauti have never mentioned having another child." Byleistr said carefully, afraid this might upset their apparent older brother. But instead he merely barked out a laugh.

"I knew they had to be so ashamed." Loki trailed off. Helbindi nor Byleistr knew what to say, frost giants held a strong bond with their children, especially their first born. So what could they possibly say? It was quiet before Helbindi broke it with a question.

"Do you know how to remove those shackles from your wrists?"

"The Allfather has made it so that it can only be unlocked by his magic or by the touch of a family member." Loki smirked and held out his wrists, "Care to try?"

Helbindi frowned, "We already tried. Why they did not release considering that we are blood brothers, I do not know."

"Perhaps he meant something else by family?" Byleistr tried. "Maybe the chains can only be broken by someone who loves you like family?" Well if that was really the case then neither of them could remove the cuffs, sure they were related by blood but how could they love someone like family if they just met?

"We'll figure something out." Helbindi assured Loki, Loki just gave a disinterested sniff.

"How far away from the palace are we? Or what remains of the palace after the bifrost hit it." Loki questioned.

"About three days. Though the palace was untouched by the bifrost attack," Helbindi said. "It hit on the other side of the planet, but the damage is great. Do you by chance know who is responsible for that attack?"

Loki thought about what to answer that question with before replying, "Thor Odinson. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me." He said simply, the jotuns looked angry.

"We should have known, with the trouble that Asgardian caused when he was here a year ago." Helbindi growled. "He would attempt to do something like that."

Loki let Thor take the blame, it would be easier for him to make allies to help him if they thought he was the hero in this story.

"And you tried to stop him?" Byleistr said, Loki nodded. "Then you are truly a son Laufey to have stood up to that Asgardian monster." Loki was taken back, he was the one who was usually called the monster.

"Indeed Loki," Helbindi added, "You tried to save us, thank you."

Loki said nothing, he had been lying for as long as he could remember in order to get what he wanted. And lying to these jotuns shouldn't have been any different, but as he lied to them he felt _guilty_. This was new to him when it came to lying. He didn't like it, why would he feel this way?

"We should get some rest," Byleistr said while Loki was lost in his thoughts. "If we wake early we might be able to cut the three days down to two and a half." Helbindi agreed. Helbindi took the first watch, Loki would get to sleep the whole night because it was painfully obvious that he was basically useless if it came to sighting something that would cause them harm. As Loki was falling asleep he decided that his plan was to be get to the palace to heal his eyes, and then he would figure out how to get back to Asgard for revenge.

CGCGCG

As luck would have it the three of them made it back to the palace in two days. They made such great time because Byleistr and Helbindi got little rest, choosing to go through most of the night. Though Loki was well rested because he was able to sleep in one of the brothers traveling bags while they went. When they arrived outside the palace gates the brothers thought it best not to wake Loki and let him sleep, it looked like he desperately needed it.

"Byleistr take Loki to your room and call for a healer. I shall get Mother and Father." Byleistr nodded then took Helbindi's bag which held the sleeping Loki before going in the direction he needed to. Helbindi went straight and soon entered the throne room where King Laufey sat, the court all bowing respectfully as he approached his Mother and bowing himself.

"My King, I must speak with you and Farbauti urgently." Something in Helbindi's voice or his parental instincts must have alerted Laufey that his child was shaken. Laufey immediately dismissed the court and sent for his mate, once the court was all gone and Farbauti arrived Laufey got down to the problem.

"Helbindi my son what has you worried? Why have you returned so soon?" Laufey asked, his child looked nervous and that did not sit well with him.

"Mother, Father," Helbindi spoke hesitantly. "Something happened while we were gone."

"Is Byleistr hurt?" Farbauti suddenly asked worriedly.

"No Byleistr is fine but," Helbindi stalled before taking a deep breath and continuing. "We found something. In a long forgotten temple deep in the pine woods a few days journey from here." Helbindi saw his parents stiffen. "And we found something inside."

"The memory crystal." Laufey sighed, Farbauti's face had shut down and he had gone completely still.

"Yes, why did you never tell us?" Helbindi asked softly, his parents exchanged looks.

"We had hoped to try and forget that tragic loss, so we took the memory crystal and hid it in the temple the child was born in. The loss was too much, and because he was a small born the pregnancy was easy to wave away as a simple illness. Few knew the truth." Laufey said sadly.

"We knew that the kingdom was going to have a hard time ahead and we thought it was for the best if the people did not know the fact that their King's first born was killed in the last battle." Farbauti picked up. "We just wanted to forget the pain of losing him so we swore to never let the truth about him out. I'm sorry my child this must seem like a very big shock to you and Byleistr."

"Yes it was, but had it been just that we would have finished what we set out to do. But while we were at the temple a portal opened and at first what stepped through we thought to be Asgardian. He was not, his skin turned blue and they held the royal markings.-" Laufey quickly stood, "He said that Odin stole him from a temple during the War. He has to be your first born, he has to be." Helbindi said, Laufey and Farbauti's eyes were full of disbelief, and maybe a long forgotten hope.

"Show him to us."

CGCGCG

Loki jolted awake when he felt something being put on his face.

"Peace, it is only a healing salve." Said a male voice that was very much not Helbindi or Byleistr. "It will take but a minute for it to fix the damage done to your eyes."

Loki blinked as instead of darkness the world became a massive blur.

"Make sure he does not rub it out until he is completely healed." The voice said.

"Of course, thank you Healer." Byleistr replied.

"I am only doing my job, when you and your brother were younger you used to get injuries much worst. Still do." Healer chuckled, "Now if you'll excuse me my prince I have other patients to attend to."

With every blink Loki's world was coming back into focus. He could make out a large figure opening a door then leaving the room.

"How do you feel?" Byleistr's blurry figure moved closer.

"Better, how long will it take before my eyes are fully healed?" Loki asked trying his best to look around the room.

"Just a few more moments if you don't touch them." Byleistr said, he was right because Loki could start to see details in things, but it was mostly in a tunnel vision.

"Where is Helbindi?" Loki asked noticing the lack of the others presence.

"He has gone to get Laufey and Farbauti." Loki tensed, what would the king and general do to him? Would they torture him for the secrets of Asgard? Would they just want to get rid of him? A small, very small, part of him didn't want them to see him chained like a lowly criminal.

Loki didn't have anymore time to think about what they would do to him because three frost giants burst through the door. Loki's sight was pretty much back to normal so he could see that one was Helbindi, one was Laufey and the other had to be Farbauti. Laufey and Farbauti approached him in a daze like way, Loki's heart sped up.

"So is he?" Helbindi asked, "Is he your first born?" There was silence.

Laufey suddenly grabbed Loki from the bed and embraced him. Loki was too stunned to do nothing but be held, he was in shock. This was not what he had expected.

"Oh my son, you are alive." Laufey whispered. "And you are finally home."

The chains on Loki's wrists snapped open and fell to the floor.

**Big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all get a muffin :)**

**Please continue to review. It lets me know someone's reading this and stops me from think I'm just a lonely person talking to myself online. Plus it helps me put updates out faster...**

**(sorry for any spelling mistakes)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Laufey put Loki back down he was speechless. How could this be? The prison chains had released, but, that must mean that Laufey-

"My son we thought this day would never come, when you would be here at the palace." Laufey said smiling. Loki just stared, trying not to fall over on the way to big bed. "I'm sorry I did not sense it was you when you were here last year Loki. But without you in your true form and with all the chaos," Laufey faltered. So they knew who he was.

"But none of that matters now." Farbauti said, placing a hand on Laufey's shoulder. "You are here with us. We will tell the people what has happened and celebrate your safe return."

"When can a room be constructed for him?" Byleistr asked, "He is free to have my room and I can sleep in with Helbindi until it is finished."

"There is no need," Laufey said. "He already has his own room."

"Where? There are no other rooms in the family wing." Helbindi said confused, Laufey and Farbauti smiled.

"There are still a few secrets your Mother and I have around the palace that you two haven't found yet." Farbauti smirked. "But I think it's time to reveal this one."

Farbauti motioned for everyone to follow, Helbindi and Byleistr did only Laufey remained. He looked at Loki.

"Would you like to sit on my shoulder?" Laufey asked. "It will be quite a walk for you, and I would prefer that you not get trampled."

Loki looked at the giant, thinking. He had two choices, the chains were gone so he could access his magic again. He could run away, find a way back to Asgard and destroy the place. Or he could follow these jotuns, his blood family that claim they love him.

_They had abandoned me in the temple_. Loki thought. _They didn't even tell their other children about me! But the chains, they opened._ Loki was starting to get a headache, he could figure all this out later. But right now his choice was made.

"I can keep up." Loki said while walking to the edge of the bed, he had planned to jump but seeing the distance to the ground made him rethink. He looked back at Laufey.

"Although I believe my vision is still a bit off." Loki said. Laufey just nodded and lowered his hand for Loki, he stepped onto the offered hand. Laufey merely lifted his hand and deposited Loki on his shoulder. Loki sat there and solely concentrated on not falling off as they left to follow the others.

CGCGCG

"Here we are." Farbauti said once Laufey and their son had caught up. They were standing in front of a wall.

"Um, Father, that's a wall." Helbindi pointed out needlessly, Farbauti rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think," With a wave of his hand the wall shimmered and large double doors appeared.

"What! That's been there the whole time and no one knew?" Byleistr cried in astonishment, he prided himself in knowing the place top to bottom, this new discovery put a dent in that.

"As I've said, somethings didn't need to be known." Farbauti said. "Anyway, let's take a look inside shall we?"

Farbauti pushed both doors opened.

It was dark as the five of them entered, Loki was about to summon a werelight so he could see when the whole room lit up. Surprised, Loki saw the light was coming from crystals of a sort that were attached to the walls. Hanging in the middle of the room was a huge chandelier made of the same but smaller crystals. What caught Loki's attention was that the crystals were all different colors but gave off the same white glow.

"Looks like the spell held." Laufey said, the comment snapped Loki out of the shining crystals and made him observe the room. It was big, not in just that the room was large but the furniture was as well. Large to him anyway, it was about normal sized for a frost giant. Besides the bed there was several empty bookcases, a desk, a door Loki assumed lead to a bathroom and an impressively sized window. It looked like the room had been cleaned only a few hours ago, it was spotless.

"Spell?" Byleistr inquired, wandering around.

"Yes a spell, how else do you think the room has stayed perfect throughout the centuries?" Farbauti said. He was right, if the room had been sealed without proper precautions it would be in complete disrepair.

"Loki would you like to take a look around?" Laufey offered. Loki, much to his surprise, found that he was rather content sitting on the king's shoulder.

"I do not think I will be able to see much." Loki commented, the most he would be able to see was under the bed.

"Hm, indeed that is a problem. We had this room made for our first born, not knowing that you would be-"

"A runt?" Loki growled, suddenly not wanting to be on Laufey's shoulder. He should have known, Laufey had assumed his first born would be strong and powerful. Not by what their standards had to be small and weak. He was always called small and weak by the people of Asgard. He was never good enough, never. Always small, always weak, always not good enough. Alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalways-

"Loki," Laufey said taking Loki off his shoulder and holding him in cupped hands. "You need to know that being born small is nothing shameful. You are our son, big or small it doesn't matter to us. "

"How can I possibly ever believe that?" Loki said lowly. "I grew up with Jotuns being the monsters parents told their children about at night. That Jotuns killed and slaughtered all in there path, so forgive me if I don't understand how such a statement can be true."

"You were born jotun but raised asgardian," Farbauti said taking Loki from Laufey and holding him now. "I know that you must have been confused and lashed out when you discovered the truth." Loki could have laughed then, he certainly had lashed out. "But please Loki, we only want you to know that we are your family. And hopefully you will accept us as that and not as monsters." Farbauti walked over to the bed and set Loki down.

"You must want to have time alone now. It's getting late, we'll have food delivered to you if you wish."

"I am not hungry." Loki said quickly, he didn't want to be alone with a frost giant he didn't know. He barely wanted to be alone with any of the gathered ones, well, Helbindi and Byleistr might be an exception.

"Alright then, you should get some rest." Farbauti said and everyone filed out, but before he closed the door Farbauti pointed to a crystal by the head of the bed not unlike the others throughout the room, this one however was not illuminated.

"If you touch that it will glow and the one in our room will glow as well so we know that you are in trouble. We will also give explicit instruction to the staff not to enter this room while you rest. Sleep well Loki." Farbauti then waved his hand, causing the crystals to stop glowing and plunging the room into almost complete darkness with the shutting of the double doors.

Loki was left to the dark. Not sure how to turn the light crystals back on Loki summoned a werelight, but the shadows only seemed to grow with the presence of the light. Shivering Loki extinguished the werelight, there he sat in the darkness that seemed to close in on him and drive the breath from his lungs. Even though he was in his true frost giant form Loki felt a coldness deep inside of him, he felt like he was back in the void. Loki's breath began to quicken, he needed something. He wasn't sure what, but he need something right at that exact moment to help him.

Because the darkness was water, and he was drowning.

CGCGCG

Laufey and Farbauti were getting ready for sleep.

"Can you believe it Laufey? Our first born is here! Not dead as we had so thought, but alive and well." Farbauti said excitedly.

"Aye, it is a day I never thought would happen. I worry for him though, did you see the how he reacted when he thought we were ashamed of him for being small? That is not his fault by any means, I don't understand how he thinks we could hate him for something not in his control." Laufey frowned.

"Do you think he was treated differently in Asgard? Yes he was raised as a prince,"

"As he should have been." Laufey growled, Farbauti continued just shaking his head.

"But magic is not common on Asgard and is considered cowardly, while all jotuns are born with the ability. Asgardians are cruel to anyone different than their standards, do you think he was bullied? Mistreated simply for being different?" Farbauti sighed, sitting down on their bed and held his head in his hands. "We didn't even get to name our own son. We never should have left him in that temple."

Laufey sat down next to his mate and pulled him close.

"It was the only way to keep him alive. Had we taken him with us then he surely would have been killed. But Loki is with us now, let us be grateful for that." Farbauti only leaned more on Laufey's chest, needing to feel his lover close. They were interrupted by a low pulsing hum, it was coming from the crystal by the head of their bed. Farbauti and Laufey snapped their heads in the direction of the crystal, they were briefly confused. It wasn't glowing red for Helbindi nor blue for Byleistr, it was green.

"Loki!" Farbauti said astonished, he and Laufey jumped up and hurried down the hall to where their son was. Throwing open the doors and flooding the room with light the two parents were horrified to find the bed empty.

"LOKI!" They both cried.

"I'm here," Came the reply, "I only fell off the bed." Laufey and Farbauti carefully made their way over to the bed, not wanting to accidently step on Loki. A sudden movement caught Laufey's eyes and he bent down to see Loki nearly under the bed holding his right arm close to his chest.

"I believe my arm is broken." Loki said through gritted teeth standing up, Laufey gingerly picked Loki up and showed him to Farbauti.

"Oh Loki we shall call a healer right away!" Farbauti fretted, turning to leave, before he could Loki spoke up.

"There is no need," Loki then held his left hand over his broken arm, the hand flashed green and Loki sighed. He held up his right arm and inspected it. "There, like it never happened."

Laufey and Farbauti were surprised. Yes all jotuns could do magic, but very few could do healing magic. They mostly let the land heal them and for things more serious there were healers with potions and things. Jotuns that could heal were very rare, the last known jotun who could use healing magic died just after the War. But their son had actual healed himself, not needing the land to do it.

"Loki, are you alright?" Laufey asked, still having Loki sitting on his hand.

"Besides the previous broken arm, yes I am." Loki answered, Laufey and Farbauti frowned.

"We thought something was wrong because you lighted the crystal." Farbauti said, "Is that why you fell off the bed? Because you were trying to reach it?"

Loki froze for a split second before saying, "It was an accident, I must have brushed it when I fell. I apologize for causing concern, you can leave now." Loki would have had to jump off the bed if he had brushed it and not reached for it. Even if the was the case Laufey could tell something else was bothering Loki, then he mentally smacked himself. Of course, it was their son's first time home. In a place that he had been taught to hate and fear, he was left in the dark in a world too big. Probably thinking the entire planet was going to be hostile towards him, how could Laufey ever convince him otherwise? Where could he even start to show Loki that he mattered to them?

"Loki," Laufey said. "Would you like to stay with me and your father for tonight? And in the morning you can explore your room some more along with the palace."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Farbauti smiled, "What do you think Loki?"

Loki's brow furrowed, "Why do you care about my comfort? I told you I was fine and yet you act like I am not. Why do you care if I don't want to be alone, you came because of the crystal yet now you're offering that I stay with you. Why?"

"Because," Farbauti said, offering his hand for Loki who stepped on it before placing him on his shoulder. "You're apart of our family Loki, and we will always be there for you. Whether you want us to be or not."

Loki looked confused, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. His stomach talked for him first in the form of a hungry growl. Loki looked embarrassed and Farbauti laughed.

"It seems a trip to the kitchens are in order before anything else, wouldn't you say Laufey?"

"Indeed I do." Laufey laughed as well. Maybe this was a good place to start.

***Stumbles in with torn clothes***

**Hey yeah sorry for the late update but I was in this horrible place called **_**reality**_**. Ever heard of it? It has things like "school" and "homework" along with "responsibilities",it was horrible...**

**Anyway I'm back now and will try my best to update soon! Reviews very much appreciated :)**

**(And if you ever find yourself in reality I wish you the best of luck)**


End file.
